Kaotikusuken: Fist of Chaos
by HazardouZ-Ink
Summary: 16 fighters from around the world, each with their own objectives, gather in a world martial arts tournament in a test of strength and prowess. However, the sponsor of the competition, a mega-corporation called Crimson Cloak Enterprise, has sinister intentions behind the scenes. AU, Anthro WARNING: Rated T for Language, Violence, Suggestive Themes, Alcohol Use, and Crude Humor.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Sonic and the characters used in this fan fiction are copyrighted by SEGA, DIC, and Archie Comics.**

**_Good day, readers. I go by the name of HazardouZ-Ink. I'd like to welcome you to an action- packed fan-fic entitled Kaotikusuken: Fist of Chaos! Figured I should give you a brief rundown on how the story is invisioned. For This story was inspired heavily by the martial arts world and its influence on pop culture: movies, cartoons, sports, anime/manga, and video games (A/N: Fighting games= favorite genre). The storyline DOES take place in an alternate universe and the cast members of the Sonic franchise are anthrofied (clothes and all). The setting is a cross between a modern and cyberpunkish Earth. In this world, corporations run nearly everything. Civilizations are broken into not only cities and countries, but futuristic, independent colonies as well. Some locations are fairly based on those of the Sonic franchise (games and comics), while others are original. As I said, I'll make this brief 'cause I don't want to give out TOO much information. Consider this submission, more or less, an introduction to the prologue and an unofficial chapter. For now let's get a decent look at the key players in the story._**

* * *

**Combatants**

**Sonic the Hedgehog***:

Origin: Central City

Age: 17

Height: 5' 8"

Weight: 164 lbs.

Discipline: Capoeria, Wushu and Kenpo Hybrid Style with Improvised Techniques

Occupation: High School Student, Courier

Alignment: Good

_Sonic is a thrill seeking courier with extraordinary speed. He is also a very charismatic fighter that loves a good brawl, choosing to put his own "spin" on traditional martial arts. Despite his cool-headed, cheery mentality, Sonic has a tragic background. As a child he was told about 7 legendary gems known as Chaos Emeralds and how valuable they were known to be throughout the history of the world. Sonic's family actually possessed one of the 7 emeralds and was once attacked shortly after his older brother's mysterious absence. Sonic was urged to flee with the emerald and seek a distant relative, leaving the rest of his family to perish. Many years have passed since that devastating event, but Sonic's life progressively made a turn for the better upon his residence with his current guardian/boss, Uncle Chuck. However, when his new home is invaded during one of his daily deliveries, Sonic realizes that Uncle Chuck was taken hostage. It was apparent that someone was willing to go to great lengths to get the Chaos Emerald from them. Sonic discovers a note from a "mega-corporation" known as Crimson Cloak Enterprise with an ordeal that ensures Chuck's safe return: Win its single elimination tournament and collect the remaining 6 Chaos Emeralds from any opponents that possess them. He immediately sets out on a mission to get to the bottom of the ambush. Along the way, Sonic makes several allies and enemies, unravels the mysteries of his past and discovers the dark intentions of the tournament sponsors._

**Miles "Tails" Prower***:

Origin: Aero Colony- District ALPHA-188

Age: 11

Height: 5'

Weight: 101 lbs.

Discipline: Tae Kwon Do

Occupation: Student, Scientist, Aeronautical Engineer, Mechanic, Pilot

Alignment: Good

_Miles "Tails" Prower is a humble boy genius who resides in a high technology colony hovering far above land. Tails was born with an abnormal amount of "unknown material" in his genetic makeup, which resulted in a birth defect. As an orphan, Tails was ridiculed because of his condition and bullied on a regular basis. One day, an older gentleman claiming to be an old friend of Tails' father volunteered to train Tails to protect himself from anybody that would harm him. As years passed, Tails made amazing progress in the art of Tae Kwon Do. Tails also has a fondness for machinery, robotics and aeronautics. He is greatly influenced by his idol, Dr. Ivo Robotnik (Eggman), whose family has made inexplicably amazing contributions in the world of science and technology. During a class discussion, a televised press conference concerning a world martial arts tournament catches Tails attention (considering Dr. Robotnik is part of the sponsorship). Tails' initial intentions are to enter the Fist of Chaos tournament to collect funds for revolutionary spacecrafts and aircrafts powered by Chaos Emeralds (one of which is in his possession). Hoping to gain the respect, recognition and admiration of his idol, Tails ambitiously joins the competition._

**Knuckles the Echidna**:

Origin: Angel Island but raised in Westopolis

Age: 18

Height: 5'9"

Weight: 175 lbs.

Discipline: Advance Boxing and Kick Boxing

Occupation: High School Student, Street Fighter

Alignment: Neutral/Good

_The hot-headed "bona fide badass" of Westopolis, Knuckles is the descendant of a clan of history's fiercest warriors; the Knuckles Clan. He takes immense pride in that fact, and does his damnedest to defend the honor of his people. Abandoned at youth by his father for reasons unknown, Knuckles was forced to adapt to the hardships of street life. Knuckles trained in Boxing and Kick boxing since his youth, and have used both his training and street smarts in his hustle as a street fighter. No matter what who is opponent was- whether they were big, small, male, female, timid, or tough- he would always floor them. He had an undisputed record until, one day; it was blemished by a resounding double knock out. Word of Knuckles' failure to defeat this particular fighter spread like wildfire. Despite the fact his name alone STILL struck fear into the hearts of men, Knuckles couldn't cope with the humiliation. Fortunately, he was blessed with a chance to restore the honor of his people and regain his pride: The Fist of Chaos tournament. Knuckles enters the tournament to enhance his reputation by defeating the strongest fighters from around the globe, as well as settle the bitter score with a certain "blue blur."_

**Amy Rose**:

Origin: Station Square

Age: 15

Height: 5' 4"

Weight: 105 lbs.

Discipline: Piko Piko Self Defense

Weapon: Piko Piko Hammer

Occupation: High School Student

Alignment: Neutral/Good

_Amy is a high school student that enjoys having fun. She is a habitual connoisseur of festivals, circuses, and theme parks. Although she has been to several exciting events in her city, Amy is a strong supporter and regular visitor of a massive amusement park in her city called Twinkle Park. Twinkle Park is notorious for its exhilarating rides, jaw dropping attractions, delicious foods, exuberant atmosphere, and unique intergalactic theme. Nevertheless, its critical acclaim didn't necessarily guarantee an endless onslaught of visitors. Because of this, Twinkle Park begins to lose some of its money needed to manage its upkeep and expand beyond Station Square. However the administrative board of Twinkle Park has very few options to flourish. Amy was adamant on making Twinkle Park's reputation as a go-to site for excitement known. Upon hearing about the upcoming world tournament, the Twinkle Park administration urges Amy to enter the tournament as part of a deal to gather enthusiastic patrons from around the world. In return, Amy would be granted at seat amongst the administration, free life time access and a top notch roller coaster would be made in her honor. Of course, Amy graciously accepts their proposition._

**Espio the Chameleon***:

Origin: Shinobi no Sa To (Secret Village of the Shinobi Clan)

Age: 20

Height: 5' 10"

Weight: 172 lbs.

Discipline: Various Styles of Ninjitsu

Weapon: Dual Kunai + Giant Shuriken

Occupation: Ninja

Alignment: Good

_Espio the Chameleon: the Mauve Shadow. He is an active descendant of a small but elite clan of secretive, virtuous ninjas: the Shinobi Clan. Since his early childhood, Espio was trained in several different forms of Ninjitsu. He excelled in the art of stealth and espionage, using his surroundings to evade and surprise his enemies. Although he has become an expert with multiple weapons, Espio personally favors using 2 special kunai he was gifted (weapons that he has rarely failed with). Not only is he a master of Ninjitsu, he is also a master of Geijutsu no Kaosu; an ancient Shinobi art that harnesses not only one's physical, but inner spiritual and chaos energy as well-this is an art that only a select few per generation have mastered amongst the Shinobi Clan. After several intensive training sessions and multiple demons conquered, Espio was the top ninja of the Shinobi Clan and appointed guardian its most sacred treasure: A Chaos Emerald. One evening, the leader of the Shinobi Clan, the Bride of Constant Vigil, had a vision of a diabolical force that would bring the world to its knees, should the Chaos Emeralds fall into their hands. Constant Vigil summoned Espio to stop this sinister presence, protect the Chaos Emeralds and restore order to the world. Espio would stop at nothing to ensure the world not face an oppressive dominion. In order to prevent this nightmarish vision from becoming a reality, Espio enters the Fist of Chaos tournament._

**Jet the Hawk***:

Origin: Unknown

Age: 17

Height: 5' 8.25"

Weight: 160 lbs.

Discipline: Freestyle Karate (Trick Fighting)

Occupation: Thief, Extreme Sports Star, Leader of the Babylon Rogues

Alignment: Neutral/Evil

_When it comes to Extreme Sports, Jet the Hawk is known as a threat in competition. Jet is an extremely cocky guy that hates losing with a burning passion. Although his skills are up to snuff, Jet is known to do whatever it takes to make it to the finish line. Aside from his stardom as an Extreme Sports Champion, Jet is also an excellent fighter with few loses on his record. In addition, he's also the current leader of the Babylon Rogues; A group of ancient thieves. While he was training for the next competition, Jet came across a strange looking gem, which happened to be one of the 7 Chaos Emeralds. For eons, the previous generations of Babylon Rogues have searched for all 7 Chaos Emeralds to recover an ancient floating land known as Babylon Garden. Cast away for the Rogues crimes and misdeeds, Babylon Garden disappeared without a trace, leaving the Babylon Rogues to disperse across the globe. However, there is a secret treasure said to have remained on Babylon Garden. With this discovery, Jet decided to resume the ancestral quest to unlock Babylon Garden once again. Jet decided to skip one competition and test his skills in another: a world martial arts tournament. Joining this battle would give him a better chance at finding the other 6 Chaos Emeralds. Jet himself has decided to enter, but there are two companions on his side that will "tip the scale" in his favor (even if THEY aren't in the tournament)._

**Bark the Polar Bear**:

Origin: Holoska

Age: 29

Height: 7' 1"

Weight: 458 lbs

Discipline: Killer Bear Instinct

Occupation: None (Former Mixed Martial Arts Legend)

Alignment: Neutral

_Before his life took a downward spiral, Bark was a feared legend in the world of Professional Cage Fighting. At age 24, Bark once had everything he desired: Accolades, Notoriety, and Wealth. One evening he was approached by his manager and the head of the PCF federation, and was proposed to throw a high stakes fight, receiving a luscious lump sum if he complied. Bark was infuriated by his betrayal by those he entrusted. Up until the night of the fight, Bark said nothing to his management, the federation owner, or his opponent. Instead, Bark pounded his opponent into a bloody pulp, and then set his sights on his manager, nearly beating him to death. Because of his frightening explosion, Bark was sentenced to 5 years in prison for attempted manslaughter. During his sentence, Bark trained harshly as he willing let his silent rage fuel the fire that burned within. Finally, Bark is released from his 5 year confinement and hears rumors of a world martial arts tournament, Fist of Chaos, soon to be held. Not wanting to pass up an opportunity to restore his title as a legend in fighting, Bark immediately signs up._

**Fang the Sniper***:

Origin: Casinopolis

Age: 31

Height: 6'0"

Weight: 173 lbs

Discipline: Dirty Fighting

Occupation: Drug Dealer, Hit man

Alignment: Neutral/Evil

_Fang is a greedy hybrid who won't hesitate to do dirty work if there's a prize in his sight. As a subordinate for a nationwide crime organization, Fang is one of many infamous for causing havoc in the big city. From selling narcotics to assassination, Fang will do anything to attempt to satisfy his seemingly insatiable thirst for money. And he wouldn't think twice about wasting anybody that stood in his way. During a jewel heist, Fang came across one of the most valuable gems in existence: One of the 7 legendary Chaos Emeralds. Clearly, Lady Luck was on his side, as it was a rare chance to prove that these emeralds ever existed, let alone possess one. Fang, astounded by this discover, realized that this emerald could bring him unimaginable wealth. Yet, collecting the other 6 Chaos Emeralds would take Fang forever and a day to accomplish. How could he find them all? A month after finding the Chaos Emerald, Fang read a flyer advertising the Fist of Chaos competition. Shortly afterwards, he was given a job by the mafia to "86" the sponsor of the tournament. With this in mind, Fang devised a plan to enter the tournament, steal the rest of the Chaos Emeralds, and claim the riches of the tournament sponsors upon his victory. Fang immediately signed up to fight, but beware; this is a guy that doesn't believe in fighting fair!_

**Mighty the Armadillo**:

Origin: Crimson Plateaus

Age: 19

Height: 5' 10"

Weight: 186 lbs.

Discipline: Mixture of Karate, Judo and other Martial Arts

Occupation: Part time work as a Bouncer or Bodyguard

Alignment: Neutral/Good

_Mighty spent much of his life wandering through desert shanties of the Crimson Plateaus. He would often take up jobs at establishments that would need "extra muscle" to keep bandits and hooligans at bay. Mighty was praised for his heroism and feared for his expertise in martial arts (which he learned from his imprisoned father), but his efforts would barely earn him enough money to get by. Mighty could only take what his poor, down trodden city was able to give him. In the past, Mighty's hometown was quite prosperous. With technological advances, mining industries, and plans for an oil refinery in the making, the city was beginning to see illustrious economic growth. On many occasions, representatives from either Crimson Cloak Enterprise or Robotnik Technology Group would negotiate with the mayor of the city to claim these establishments in exchange for large sums of money. The mayor, knowing that the both corporations would only grant him temporary compensation for his compliance, declined their offers and retained the rights to all the establishments. His consistent refusals enraged the two companies, and so, they took most of Crimson Plateaus establishments and currency by force. With an economic drop and a consistent decline in the employment rate, many of its citizens turned to crime to survive. Mighty resented Crimson Cloak and the R.T.G. for abusing power and sending his city, as well as several others, into a state of poverty. Fortunately, Mighty found a way to turn the tables. With his entry into the upcoming Fist of Chaos tournament, Mighty would claim Crimson Cloak's fortune, restore his home to its former glory and disperse the wealth to impoverished countries around the world._

**Ray the Flying Squirrel***:

Origin: Ventulus Village (near Windy Valley)

Age: 13

Height: 5' 2"

Weight: 106 lbs.

Discipline: Soaring Dragon

Weapon: Nunchaku

Occupation: None

Alignment: Neutral/Good

_Since he was a small child, Ray always wanted to be a hero; Someone that people would respect, admire, and rely on in the time of danger. He heard stories of the valorous warriors in history and dreamt of being one himself. However, Ray wasn't the bravest child in his village and he was the prime target of bullies. When Ray was only 9, Windy Valley was attacked by a small fleet of robots in search of a Chaos Emerald in the area. Ray finally saw his chance to become a real hero. He actually managed to land a blow on one of the attack droids, but it dealt no devastating damage. In no time at all, the young and terrified Ray found himself injured with nowhere to run. Luckily for him, Ray's parents came to his rescue and protected Ray, only to be captured and taken away right before his eyes. The Chaos Emerald wasn't stolen that day, but Ray faced scolding and ridicule from the villagers for putting himself in more danger than he could escape. Thereafter, Ray left the village to escape the guilt and shame. He took a ship to Longshai- an island metropolis near Chun-Nan- and met an elderly lizard. When the elder asked Ray brought him to Longshai, he said that he wanted to become braver and stronger. The elder promised to teach Ray how to become a true fighter and find the courage that he sought. Four years of rigorous training later, Ray returns home brimming with newfound confidence. Many of the villagers noticed Ray has changed since his departure, while others still had their doubts. Nevertheless, Ray wanted to prove that he was worthy of being a hero. Ray decided that there was no better way to rid himself of his uncertainties than to enter the Fist of Chaos tournament._

**Julie-Su the Echidna**:

Origin: Empire City

Age: 18

Height: 5' 8.5"

Weight: 128 lbs.

Discipline: Street Fighting Skills specializing in Sambo and Tonfa based Martial Arts

Weapon: Dual Metal Tonfa

Occupation: Vigilante

Alignment: Neutral/Good

_Julie-Su is not your average, run-of-the-mill female: She is tough! Raised in a dangerous metropolis, Julie-Su was surrounded by daily crime. At the time, Julie-Su's father, Luger, and his gang were praised and viewed as guardians of Empire City's slums. When she was 8 years old, Julie-Su was kidnapped by a group of thugs intending to do heinous deeds. Before matters could get any worse, Luger came to her rescue and dealt with the devious clique, personally. After the kidnapping, Julie-Su asked Luger to teach her how to defend herself, to which he accepted. After much dedication and hard work, 15-year-old Julie-Su's fighting prowess reached a point where it was equal to that of her father's (who skills were unrivaled). Luger knew that the streets would be in good hands during his absence. Coincidentally, an infamous crime mafia hired a hit man to have Luger murdered, which immediately resulted in chaos within Empire City. Over the next 3 years, Julie-Su, with the help of her OWN gang, worked endlessly to keep the streets of Empire City clean. But her thirst to avenge her father's death was far from quenched (no matter how many criminals she brought to justice). An announcement for a high stakes world martial arts tournament was broadcasted one evening. Julie-Su chose to sign up in hopes to cross paths with her father's killer and exact revenge. Now, at age 18, she's not only equal in strength to the late Luger; she's stronger than ever!_

**Charmy Bee**:

Origin: Golden Hive Colony

Age: 10

Height: 4' 10"

Weight: 97 lbs.

Discipline: Bojutsu

Weapon: Double Sticks

Occupation: Future Prince of Golden Hive Colony

Alignment: Neutral

_Charmy was growing unbearably bored of his lifestyle. Born into a family of hierarchy, Charmy was practically fed the world on a silver platter. Servants would anxiously wait on Charmy, hand and foot: They would prepare elaborate meals; dry his sweat after training sessions; and even bathe him. With great pampering came even greater responsibility, however. Every day, Charmy was on a strict schedule that included studying, self defense training, musicianship practice, and more. Quite frankly, Charmy was sick of this aristocratic setting. He wanted to experience what the world truly had in store and live life as a normal kid. Unfortunately, Charmy was hardly ever allowed to leave his lavish estate. Charmy's captivity is probably due to the fact that he enjoys playing pranks and joking around, which led his father and mother- King and Queen Bee- to believe that he would cause mischief if given freedom. More so, the King and Queen were making preparations to publicly proclaim Charmy's status as prince of the Golden Hive Colony- A small but prosperous independent nation. Charmy felt a great deal of discontent with the fact that he would be the next to rule his homeland. In the dead of night, Charmy snuck out of his home and fled from the country. Now experiencing his first taste of freedom, Charmy decided to blend amongst commoners. He heard several rumors about an upcoming martial arts tournament with an enormous prize for the victor. Charmy, in desperate need of excitement, signed up to compete. "Awesome! Now it's time to have some fun!" Charmy exclaimed._

**Blaze the Cat:**

Origin: Currently resides in Chun-Nan, birthplace unknown

Age: 16

Height: 5' 6"

Weight: 112 lbs.

Discipline: Martial Arts infused with Pyrokinesis

Occupation: Student

Alignment: Neutral/Good

_Blaze is the last descendant of royal bloodline gifted (or cursed) with the power of pyrokinesis. Despite the fact, at a young age, she was able to control her pyrokinetic abilities better than her ancestors; Blaze was harassed and ridiculed for her "abnormalities". All her life, Blaze wondered why she was so different from everyone else, until one day, a fortune teller told her the history of her inherited powers. 700 years ago, Blaze's motherland was attacked by a fire demon said to have descended from a "Star of Darkness. But the demon's reign of tyranny came to an end when a valiant sorcerer harnessed its pyrokinetic abilities and destroyed the monster with them. With the demon slain, the sorcerer was declared lord of their land and peace in the country was restored…for the moment. As time passed, the sorcerer was plagued with the inability to control the demonic flames, which soon resulted in his loss of sanity and eventual demise. Through generations upon generations, the sorcerer's descendents were plagued with the same curse, but learned to control it with time (although their fate remained the same). However, these people were looked upon as outcast and shunned from any civilization they migrated to. Blaze was no exception to this curse. Realizing that she may be doomed to suffer the same fate, Blaze sets out on a journey to gain complete control of the demonic flames and reverse the curse. Her first move to do so is entering the Fist of Chaos tournament._

**Silver the Hedgehog***:

Origin: Unknown

Age: 16

Height: 5'7.75"

Weight: 150 lbs.

Discipline: Psychic Martial Arts based on Kung Fu

Occupation: Time Traveler

Alignment: Good

_Silver the Hedgehog was born in a post-apocalyptic future, where a demonic tyrant has claimed the world as its own. Gifted with the power of psychokinesis, Silver was raised by his mentor, who trained him to master his abilities, pushing to their limits and beyond. During his youth, Silver was taught martial arts in order to combat the forces of evil, but these were just the basics of what was truly in store for him. Silver also learned the abilities of telekenisis, flight, time travel, and harnessing chaos energy. No matter how far Silver went to fight against the world's tyrannical ruler, he knew that he would not undo the damage that was done. Silver's mentor proposed that return to the past, before the events of Silver's time period ever happened. Silver immediately went back in time 200 years and landed in the current period. Silver noticed a major difference in this time period but realized that it was nowhere near the hellish period he was forced to live in. It seemed that he had gone through the proper procedure, but this was only the beginning of Silver's valiant endeavor. After doing immense research and gathering information from as many people as he could, fingers seemed to continuously point and the mega-corporation know as Crimson Cloak Enterprise. Silver was familiar with that name, but this was only a subsidiary to the tyrant of his time. The dark lord was said to have possessed the 7 Chaos Emeralds upon his conquest. Silver found one of the emeralds during his journey, but knew it would only be a matter of time before he would be hunted for it. Silver discovered that Crimson Cloak Enterprise would be holding a world martial arts tournament. Without a moment to spare, Silver decided to sign up, defeat the head of Crimson Cloak Enterprise, and reverse the effects of his bleak future._

**Rouge the Bat**:

Origin: Classified

Age: 21

Height: 5' 8.6"

Weight: Refuses to Reveal

Discipline: Mixture of various assassination techniques

Occupation: Intelligence Agent for G.U.N.

Alignment: Neutral

_Rouge is a highly trained agent of G.U.N. a top secret military service of the United Federation. She does every mission without fail or the slightest flaw. When it comes to hand-to-hand confrontation, Rouge is a formidable force that is not to be trifled with. In spite of a strong demeanor and professionalism, Rouge has an obsessive weakness for jewels. A sexy, curvaceous femme fatale, she is VERY_ _persuasive when it comes to having her way. Shortly after returning to G.U.N. headquarters from another completed mission, Rouge was debriefed with yet another ordeal. This time, it was of critical importance! According to the commander of G.U.N. there was a mega-corporation known as Crimson Cloak Enterprise that was responsible for several misdeeds resulting in a worldwide financial lapse. Crimson Cloak was rumored to have funded classified biogenetic and robotic experiments (in conjunction with another well known corporation), and many of these experiments were conducted on unwilling subjects. Also, there was a string of attacks and kidnappings that occurred in multiple "search and destroy" missions for the 7 mythical Chaos Emeralds. Rouge was given the objective to compete in the Fist of Chaos tournament that Crimson Cloak Enterprise was holding. As ordered by the G.U.N. officials, Rouge enters the competition to get closer to its sponsor, discover their true intentions and botch the organization they run. Unbeknownst to her superiors, Rouge also has her sights set on the Chaos Emeralds._

**Vector the Crocodile**:

Origin: Downunda

Age: 33

Height: 6'8

Weight: 254 lbs.

Discipline: Professional Wrestling

Occupation: Disc Jockey, Ex-Professional Wrestler

Alignment: Neutral

_Vector was once a well known Professional Wrestler. He won several championship belts during his run in the CWC (Championship Wrestling Coalition). Vector was a fearsome fighter in the ring and was idolized by kids worldwide. Aside from wrestling, he was obsessed with something he found far more entertaining: music. After 8 years of wrestling Vector announced his retirement from Pro-Wrestling to focus on his dream career as a D.J. and producer. For a while Vector did very well in the underground music scene and managed to get a modest fan base. Unfortunately, he was never able to break into the mainstream music industry and expose his sounds to the world. With only local exposure and a little cash left, Vector began to lose musical inspiration and fell into depression. And that's when an event that renewed much needed vigor in Vector's soul arose: A world martial arts tournament. Vector decides to participate in the tournament without a second thought. By doing so, he can not only test his skills once again, but also promote his debut album for the world to hear._

**Wave the Swallow**:

Origin: Aquaurbis Colony

Age: 21

Height: 5'9

Weight: Secret

Discipline: Acrobatic Fighting Style

Occupation: Mechanic, Babylon Rogue

Alignment: Neutral/Evil

_Wave is a genius when it comes to technology, machinery and extreme gear. She is one of the three members of a gang of ancient thieves: The Babylon Rogues. While she is highly intelligent and loyal to her comrades, she often questions the leadership of the group. Wave is quite arrogant and refuses to accept any equals (be it in science, extreme sports, or fighting). As directed by her leader, Wave follows her teammates through the events of the tournament as the leader of the Babylon Rogues fights his way to the top. Should things get hairy, Wave will spring into action (no questions asked)._

**Storm the Albatross**:

Origin: Lilapniisi

Age: 23

Height: 6'6"

Weight: 272 lbs.

Discipline: Vale Tudo

Occupation: Mixed Martial Artist, Babylon Rogue

Alignment: Neutral/Evil

_As the third member of the Babylon Rogues, Storm is the delegated "brawns" of the gang. In addition to being an extreme sports expert, Storm is a monster when it comes to Vale Tudo. Although he is capable of smashing boulders with his bare hands, Storm isn't the sharpest tool in the shed. He is often quite slow when it comes to critical thinking, but whenever a brawl is expected to ensue; he's always quick to throw the first punch! Similar to his partners in crime, Storm is on a quest to find all 7 Chaos Emeralds to unlock Babylon Garden once again. While is his boss enters the world tournament, Storm anxiously waits on the sidelines, itching for his chance to brawl._

**Manic the Hedgehog**:

Origin: Formerly Central City

Age: 25

Height: 5'9"

Weight: 170 lbs.

Discipline: Kenjutsu based Fighting Style

Weapon: Bokuto

Occupation: Crimson Cloak Enterprises Administrative Assistant

Alignment: Good

_Manic is an extremely laid back hedgehog that has a way with women. As mellow as he can be, he can be equally aggressive when pushed over the edge. As a child, Manic moved around a lot, due to his father's military service. While stationed in the Kyutozaka Perfecture, Manic made a close friend named Shadow. Around the same time, Manic's younger twin siblings, Sonic and Sonia, were born. Life seemed to treat him fairly, until, without warning, Manic's mother gathered him and his two siblings and fled the country for the United Federation. Little is known about his father's fate. As the new man of the house, Manic took responsibility and watched over his family for years. One day he was approached by Shadow with an invitation to join his administration at Crimson Cloak Enterprise. Manic initially declined his offer, but was not given any other option, for Shadow threatened to bring harm to Manic's family if he refused. Manic reluctantly accepted, but little his knowledge, that didn't stop Shadow from destroying Manic's old home. Years later, Manic became Shadow's right hand man and aided him in managing consistent success of the organization. Still, Manic was well aware that he was linked to a dishonorable empire. During a meeting, Shadow stated that he would hold a world martial arts tournament, with his objective of gathering the 7 Chaos Emeralds for his own sake hidden from public awareness. When skimming through the database related to this event, Manic was shocked to discover that one of the 16 entries was none other than his little brother, Sonic the Hedgehog. Manic knew that the tournament was a trap to bring Shadow closer to infinite power, and the outcome for the victor, as well as the world, would be catastrophic. At any cost, Manic has made a vow that he would stop his brother and warn him of the dangers ahead before it's too late._

**Shadow the Hedgehog**:

Origin: Kyutozaka Perfecture (supposedly)

Age: 26

Height: 5' 10"

Weight: 176 lbs

Discipline: Personal Style of Kagekuro Ryu Karate

Occupation: CEO of the Crimson Cloak Enterprise

Alignment: Evil

_Shadow is the heir to a mega-corporation known as Crimson Cloak Enterprise. Throughout his childhood, Shadow was taught that- whether it was physical, mental, financial, or spiritual- power was everything. Since the age of 6, Shadow was forced to study in the ins and outs of big business, master the art of Kagekuro Karate, and survive in the wild on his own for a year. Should he ever make a mistake, his father would beat him senseless to correct him. The only thing that would shine a light in his dark life was the presence of his caring mother and being around two close friends (Shadow rarely made friends, and was forbidden to see them if he did). However, that light went dim when Shadow witnessed his mother murdered at the hands of his father, but not before the mysterious disappearance of his friends. Unable to deal with the exposure to so much darkness, Shadow's rage consumed his soul, turning his golden heart cold. At age 18, Shadow attacked his father unmercifully and left him for dead. Shadow soon acquired the perks of power: taking matters into his own hands; having subordinates obey his every whim; and seizing control of a situation. Even with a lucrative business and unparalleled martial arts skills, this power he possessed was not enough. For years, he orchestrated "search and destroy" missions in search of 7 gems known as Chaos Emeralds, which were known to grant infinite power. Shadow made very little progress until joining forces with an equally powerful corporation, Robotnik Technology Group. Research representatives from the R.T.G stated that the Chaos Emeralds were in the possession of 7 individuals. Shadow knew that anybody could possess these Emeralds, but figured it would be best to lure them all into one place. With that, Shadow announced that he would hold a world martial arts tournament, Fist of Chaos, with his company as the grand prize- he knew this was a chance few would pass up. Shadow's true intentions, however, are to have a single combatant gather all 7 Chaos Emeralds, but when they finally met face to face, he would kill them and take the Emeralds for himself. And he knew exactly who would set his plan into action…_

* * *

**_Well, that's it for this little preview. Major lack of action, but trust me; There is gonna be a whole heap of butt kickin' down the line. This will be an exciting story that you wouldn't want to miss. Stay tuned for more updates. Dueces!_**

**_HazardouZ-Ink_**


	2. The Valiant Ordeal

**_Why hello again, readers. HazardouZ-Ink checkin' in. I'm excited to finally update a legitimate chapter of Kaotikusuken: Fist of Chaos. This chapter is actually what pretty much starts this entire storyline. It's possible that there may be a few screw ups and holes here and there, but bear with me folks (I never said I was a pro at this). Nevertheless, I did the best I could to ensure that this chapter would be entertaining to at least one reader (you know who you are (and thank you for following)). With that being said, sit back, relax and let the sick ink infect your mind. Shall we begin our journey?_**

* * *

**The Valiant Ordeal**

**_"JUST RUN, SONIC!" _**

**_Those were the last words that the young hedgehog heard his mother speak before fleeing into the night as instructed. Sonic found himself running faster than he has ever run in his entire existence. All the while, Sonic had to dodge a fleet of robotic drones scattered amongst Central City. This had all happened far too quickly for 10-year-old Sonic to process. During his das a gains death, Sonic began asking himself several questions: "How could this have happened? Why did these robots attack my family? What do they want from us?" These queries and more clouded the boy's mind as he frantically searched for the last relative he was urged to seek. With his older brother unexpected disappearance, his home destroyed, his mother and sister dead, and his home destroyed, the only thing left to remember them by was a photograph of a once happy family. _**

**_Probably the more interesting but mysterious memento Sonic possessed was a shining green gem enclosed in a small chest. Throughout his youth, Sonic's mother often mentioned the gem, widely notorious as one of the 7 Chaos Emeralds, as an artifact of inexplicable power and worth. Recalling how his mother would tell myths about how, since early history, many have sought these legendary emeralds, Sonic wondered to if the myths were true, and if the attackers have their sights set on it. Suddenly, Sonic found himself in the Central City town square surrounded l by robots, one of which literally knocking out of his thoughts. His back against the ground, the hedgehog stared fearfully as the group of drones slowly closed in. It seemed that sonic was taking his final breaths; that he was well aware of. As his attacker took aim to seal his fate, Sonic could only tearfully prepare for death's cold embrace. Everything began to quickly fade to a blinding white glare when…_**

**_*THWACK!*_**

Nearly jumping out of his fur from a brain-rattling noise, Sonic the Hedgehog observed his current surroundings. The night fallen plaza morphed into a radiantly sun lit classroom. The fleet of drones devolved into a hoard of students roughly 16 and 17 years old. No longer was Sonic trapped in a life-altering predicament, but back inside a Central City High School history class. He was greeted with suspicious and confused stares from his peers. An undeniable aura of immense tension was felt in every corner of the classroom. However, that awkward silence was broken with familiar, but ear-shattering sounds of a wood yard stick smashing against a desk.

**_*THWACK! THWACK! THWACK!*_**

"SONIC MAURICE HEDGEHOG!" A feminine but booming voice angrily exclaimed. Sonic's full attention was quickly directed to his teacher Ms. Dowell, a beautiful, curvy collie in her in her late twenties. Sonic, as well as many of his male peers, considered her drop-dead gorgeous, but she was well-known for her sharp-tongued cantankerousness when provoked. Judging by the scowl on her face, Sonic knew she was thoroughly peeved. He had unfortunately been awakened from one nightmare and fell into another: an aggravated Ms. Dowell. "Now that you're awake, would you mind paying attention to the lesson?" Ms. Dowell said, slowly regaining her composure. Sonic, still recollecting himself after his slumber, remembered this was the last day of his junior year, leading into a highly anticipated summer break. In fact Sonic already got a head start on festivities by attending a beach party and sneaking into a nightclub the evening before. Since he didn't return home until it was nearly time for school, consequently, Sonic didn't get much sleep (not that it mattered to him). The last thing on Sonic's mind was a boring history. _It's seventh period, and the last day of school, to boot. So why the hell are we still studying? It's time to have a blast! _At least that's what Sonic thought. He took a quick glance at the clock above the black board; 2:55 p.m. There were only 5 minutes left before school bell rang, ending the entire student body's endurance of torture.

"Hello! Do you plan on giving me an answer sometime THIS CENTURY, Sonic?!" Ms. Dowell questioned, tapping her foot impatiently. Five minutes. That's all Sonic had before he would taste the sweet sensation of freedom, and, quite frankly, that was all he needed. However, this would be an extensive period of delaying. Being that this was the last school day, any dire ramifications were out of the questions. After a quick moment of consideration, Sonic decided to sacrifice himself by walking right into the fire- for the sake of his classmates! Throwing all caution to the wind, Sonic nonchalantly responded, "Huh? Oh, I'm awfully sorry, Mrs. D. Guess I wasn't paying attention. Now, what'd ya say again?" That once fading state of aggravation began to return. "Let me put it in a language YOU can understand: 'Wake up, SHUT up and focus on the lesson!'" The irritable instructor snapped. When Ms. Dowell was upset, she was a forced to be reckoned with. She had the ability to make even the most vicious football players, wrestlers and bullies shake in their boots. Yet, her intimidating demeanor generated nothing more than a yawn for the spiky blue pupil. Sonic lazily planted the side of his face in his hand and leaned on his desk. "Y' know, I'd really love to, Mrs. D. Your world history lessons have left us sooooo inspired and knowledgeable," Sonic sarcastically replied, yawning again, "but I dunno. It's somethin' about 'em that always seem to make me doze off." Ms. Dowell was appalled by Sonic's flippant remark, but, oh no, he didn't stop there. "I don't think I'm the only one either. Take a peek at Craig, over there." Ms. Dowell looked towards a muscular, but clearly petrified orange cat. Sonic continued, "Think about THIS for a sec'. We all know this school has its cases of screw-ups and damages, but I seriously doubt that the puddle on his desk is because of a leaking ceiling." A look of disgust crept upon the teacher's face as Sonic pointed to the pool of saliva on Craig's desk top. Various snickers and giggles were heard, but immediately ceased when Ms Dowell shot a glare at her students. "Call me crazy, but hey. I think you might be losing your 'magic touch'", Mrs. D," Sonic said, hunching his shoulders innocently. As the volume of the students' laughs began to rise, so did Ms. Dowell's temper.

**_*THWACK!*_**

"KNOCK IT OFF!" She barked, immediately restoring order to the classroom. Ms. Dowell briskly walked from behind her desk and over to Sonic's with fire in her eyes. Ms. Dowell venomously asked, "Do you really think for a SECOND that I'll just back off and let you do as you please on the last day?! Well I've got news for you, buster," she slammed her yard stick on Sonic's desk and lightly planted it on his nose, "You've got another thing coming." Those last five words were uttered in a tone so sinister that the devil, himself, would get chills up his spine. The entire class was on the brink of soiling their under garments from sheer fright. All but Sonic were afraid of Ms. Dowell's wrath. Instead the teenage hedgehog calmly moved the "Scepter of Doom" away from his snout and smirked slyly. "Heeeeeey, now. You're starting t' get a kinda heated, Mrs. D. You've gotta learn how to chill out every now and again, "Sonic said in a mellow voice. "WHAT…DID…YOU…JUST…SAY?" Ms. Dowell replied in disbelief. It was clear to the whole class that she was a ticking time bomb ready to explode at any given moment. Sonic was well aware of this, but he kept his game face on and responded, "You know: 'chill out; 'cool your jets', 'kick back', or just plain 'relaaaaaax'." After a moment of silence between the two, Sonic shook his head in disappointment and frowned at the infuriated collie. "Aw, c'mon. Don't tell me you're that much of a crabapple that you forgot the definition of 'relaxation' Tsk tsk tsk. What a shame. Tell you what. Since you're my absolute FAVORITE teacher n' all, how 'bout I give you a hands on demonstration, hmm?"

Following the suggestion, Sonic then proceeded to lean back into his chair and prop his feet onto his school desk. This audacious move left Ms. Dowell absolutely speechless. _Seriously? He's joking, right? This _has_ to be a year-end prank or something! If not that, then this kid has clearly flipped his lid! EITHER WAY, I'M NOT AMUSED!_ She angrily thought. "Now, I know it may LOOK difficult, but I promise it'll become second nature with a lot of practice. Take it from me," Sonic smugly commented as he reached into his pocket for a piece of fruit flavored candy. He flicked the chewable off his thumb and into the air. As he casually placed his hands behind his head, Sonic caught the candy in his mouth and sighed. "Look, Mrs. D. I ain't one to judge, but I think I might know what your deal is: YOU need a vacation WAY more than any of US do! And teaching a class about world history is only making matters worse. Why? It's simple, really. You're stuck teaching about all of these countries you'd kill to visit. I bet you would love to set sail off the coast of Apotos. Or maybe you wanna snag some spaghetti and garlic bread in Spagonia. I could tell by how enthusiastic you sounded when you talked about 'em this year. You're just dying for that piece of freedom, aren'tcha? Ms. Dowell's rage briefly subsided as she took a moment to reflect on the 17-year-old's argument. It was true that she had been working continuously for years since graduating college. Occasionally, Ms. Dowell would be appointed as a summer school instructor (much to her chagrin). As much as she could use the extra money, she needed a break more than anything. This year would be different. Ms. Dowell instantly thought of a plan to use here secret stash of cash to book a flight to a place of her choosing. Or maybe she could spend her summer a spa resort, and let a muscular, handsome masseuse massage her troubles away. Ah, the possibilities were seemingly- "I mean, let's be real, here. There's more to life than playing checkers, eating oatmeal, and watching "International Historian" or "The Youthful and Agitated" every day. Screaming at us all the time and being cooped up in the house by yourself is gonna give you grey hair sooner than you'd expect. And trust me: I checked!" Sonic boldly commented, sure enough, waving a single strand of the canine's grey hair. Well, so much for calming down! Ms. Dowell didn't know what angered her more; Sonic's offensive remarks or her students' laughter. None of that mattered, for the walking time bomb was finally set to blow in 3…2…1…

**_*CRRRACK!*_**

The infamous yard stick had been snapped in half by an enraged Ms. Dowell. At a volume that could have possibly been heard from the top floor of the school to its massive parking lot, she yelled, "LISTEN, YOU LITTLE SMART-ASS! LET'S GET A FEW THINGS A STRAIGHT IN THAT THICK SKULL OF YOURS! FIRST OF ALL: THIS IS MY CLASS, AND WHATEVER I SAY GOES; NO 'IFS', 'ANDS', 'BUTS' OR 'MAYBES'! SECOND: JUST WHO THE HELL GAVE YOU A FREE TICKET TO THROW BULLCRAP ON MY PERSONAL LIFE?! IS THIS _YOUR_ FUR AND SKIN YOU'RE LIVING IN? DO YOU PAY MY BILLS? NO! SO, IT DOESN'T CONCERN YOU! AND THIRD: FOR THE VERY LAST TIME, YOU WILL ADDRESS ME AS MS. DOWELL! NOT 'MRS. D', NOT 'TEACH', NOT 'LADY', BUT MS. FRIGGIN' DOWELL! YOU GOT THAT, BLUE BOY?!"

For several moments, the class sat in dead silence as Ms. Dowell huff and seethed with anger. Even Sonic was a bit astounded during the outburst, but for an entirely different reason. "Wait, wait, wait. Hold up. Did you just say your name is 'Ms. Dowell'? Like 'M-S Dowell?'" Ms. Dowell narrowed her eyes and retorted, "Did I stutter? Or were you just 'dozing off' again?" Sonic, laughing joyfully, cheered, "WOOO! AW, YEAH, BABY! Looks like this one is still a free agent, fellas! You know, we'd probably make such a cute couple if I were ten years older, don'tcha think? MAN! Such a BABE! But hey," Sonic grinned charmingly at Ms. Dowell, "That may be wishful thinking on MY end." Upon Sonic's flirtatious jests (which were somewhat honest thoughts), Ms. Dowell's face turned a shade of chili pepper red. This was not a shade of anger, but of embarrassment. Half of the class was dying of uncontrollable laughter, while the other half looked at Sonic in pure shock. Sonic only turned to them with a wink and a smirk as if to say _Don't sweat it, guys. I've got this under control. _Sonic redirected his attention to his teacher who was now hanging her head and laughing maniacally. Okay. THIS was a reaction that automatically caught Sonic off guard. "You reeeeally think you can make a mockery of my class and get away with it, don't you, Sonic? Oh, sure. 'Let's laugh it up with little ol' Ms. D, right?'" Ms. Dowell raised her head to give her class a psychotic grin. Sonic soon began to see fear, itself, personified. "Well, now it's MY turn to have the last laugh!" She pointed at her students and shouted, "EVERYONE GET OUT YOUR PENCILS AND PAPERS! IT'S TIME FOR A POP-"

**_*RIIIIIIIIIIIING!*_**

"-Quiz," Ms. Dowell flatly finished, dropping her index finger. "Mission: accomplished," Sonic triumphantly whispered. The pupils cheered and poured out of the classroom exit. Sonic was soon to follow, but not before boasting, "Looks like you lost this battle, Ms. D. Good game, though. No hard feelings, right?" "Get out. J-just get out," Ms. Dowell replied, shaking her head in dismay. Sonic chuckled and left on demand. The irritable instructor plopped down in her chair and exhaled in frustration as she massaged her temple. "Ugh. I think I'm gonna need a drink…AND a vacation!"

"Yo! Sonic! Mad props for what you did back there, big homie! I never saw her get THAT heated in my LIFE!" A brown dog complimented as he playfully wrapped his arm around Sonic's shoulder. Sonic confidently replied, "That's exactly the problem. You NEVER say 'never.'" A female robin commented, "Dude, I thought for sure you were a walking corpse. Setting her off is like preparing for the apocalypse! What were you even thinking?" "The same thing everybody was thinking: 'I really wanna get the hell away from Central City High so my summer vacation can officially start!'" The crowd of kids in the hallway could only laugh and agree with Sonic's statement. "It was the final stretch, and I knew you guys were practically bored to tears. So, I figure I'd speed things along and give you guys a show. What can I say? I'm such a giver!" Sonic bragged as his peers showered him with praise; fist bumps and high fives from the males and hugs from the females. Craig the Cat commented, "Yeah, I bet you were pretty disinterested, seeing as how you were nearly kicking and screaming in your sleep! I wouldn't be surprised if she was who you were dreamin' about!" Sonic was briefly annoyed by the crude remark, considering the fact that his dream was a previous reality and has haunted him since then. Still, the savvy hedgehog smirked and replied, "Look who's talkin'? I could've sworn you were about to beg Ms. D. to spare your sorry ass when I mentioned your name. If she wasn't so dead set on roasting ME, there would definitely be another puddle in your area. And I don't think it would've been 'drool', if you know what I mean." "Uh-huh. Thanks again for throwing me under the bus, back there, asshole," the feline retorted, "But all jokes aside, what's goin' down on YOUR end this summer? I've got a bar-b-cue kicking off this weekend. You comin' or what?" "NO WAY IS HE COMING!" A purple duck interjected, "Dude, don't you remember the "Forget Me Knots" concert coming up? It's like a 'once-in-a-lifetime' opportunity to get front row seats to a band of that caliber!

'_I LIE AWAKE_

_IN MY BED_

_JUST CAN'T SLEEP_

_FULL OF DRE-'"_

Sonic immediately decided to interrupt the duck's awful singing before he began to lose himself in the song. "Dude, stop. Just stop. Leave the singing to Mina Mongoose…PLEASE!" "But…I….er…Well fine! You weren't invited anyways!" the duck yelled. Just then, a hot brown bunny approached Sonic and made alluring figure 8's on his chest with her index finger. She came close to his ear and sensually cooed, "You know, Sonic, me and a couple of friends are planning a road trip to the Emerald Resort. We've always got room for more, that is, if you interest. It would be a sooo disappointing if you didn't come!" Receiving smooch on the cheek, Sonic put the road trip in STRONG consideration, at least until his cell phone rang. He reluctantly, but quickly answered the call.

"Talk to me!"

"Hey. A new shipment just arrived this afternoon. How soon can you get here?" The caller asked.

"How soon do you want me to?"

"Does A.S.A.P. sound good?"

"That sounds too easy to me! I'll be there in a jiff."

**_*BEEP*_**

Sonic looked at his peers and said, "Sorry, guys, but it looks like I've gotta cut this short. Don't fret. I'll get back to you all, especially that road trip." The bunny blew Sonic a kiss and winked. "If I miss out on anything, be sure you party hard enough to make ME regret it! Catch ya later!" The crowd of students bided the blue hedgehog farewell as he dashed home.

**3:15 p.m. Central City: Sonic's home.**

"Muttski! Did ya miss me, buddy?" Sonic greeted his barking pet dog, petting him as he stepped inside the humble Victorian designed house. "Hey! Uncle Chuck! I'm home!" "Down in the basement!" A distant voice replied. Sonic dropped his backpack and headed towards the basement. As he made his way down the staircase, someone warmly greeted, "Welcome home, sport! You made perfect timing." "Don't I always? You, of all people, should know me better than anyone else," Sonic replied. "Of course, I do, champ," the elder hedgehog said, "How was your last day of school?" "It was definitely interesting. I'll tell you that much." Sonic's remark earned a light hearted chuckle from his uncle. Dr. Charles Hedgehog, or Uncle Chuck as Sonic calls him, is a highly respected technician that has made a lucrative career out of fixing and inventing the latest technology. He stood no taller than Sonic, but was much older (around 50) with a full bushy mustache and eyebrows to match. 7 years ago, he was disturbed from his studies one evening by a knock on his front door. It was on that fateful night that he discovered his biological nephew, teary-eyed and trembling in fear, standing at his doorstep. After being informed of a devastating tragedy involving relatives, Chuck took Sonic under his care with open arms and a warm heart. As the years progressed, Chuck watched Sonic grow from a cheerful little scamp to a charming young lad. Sonic was very helpful around the house; from taking out garbage to assisting Chuck with his inventions. On various occasions, however, Sonic would often sneak out without warning or permission in search of a new thrill, which would range from a well-rounded jog to thrashing blood-thirsty criminals. These excursions of his would often leave Chuck with more than a few headaches. Being that Sonic had always been free-spirited, Chuck, though protective, would eventually concede to his escapades, knowing it wouldn't be long before Sonic would have to set out on his own indefinitely.

"So, what came in, this time?" Sonic asked as he walked into Chuck's basement laboratory. "Only 8 packages for you, this week, Sonic," Chuck said. "Aw, you gotta be kiddin' me. Only 8? My pay's gonna suck!" Sonic whined. Since he was 14, Sonic started his own small business as a part-time delivery boy. With his Uncle's assistance, Sonic would use an innovative and trustworthy database that would allow packages from around the world to be ship directly to his address. After the shipment is received, Sonic would provide speedy delivery service for a cut of the funds given. Despite mild income, Sonic's excellence at his daily grind was critically acclaimed, even earning him a T.V. interview on Central City News 11. Nevertheless, like many businesses, slow days were sometimes inevitable. This one was no different. "Oh, well. At least it'll be a quick shift for me. Let's see what we've got here." Sonic began to sort through the packages he was required to deliver. He noticed that one package was for him alone. "Hmm. Somebody must be feeling generous to give ME something," Sonic commented. He opened a small box to reveal an elaborate digital watch. The watch was had a dark blue plastic wrist strap with a silver frame and a green colored lense. Quite impressed with the rather fashionable accessory, Sonic immediately tried it on. "Looks good on you, kiddo," Chuck complimented. "You really think so? Well, of course, it is me we're talkin' about, here," Sonic replied. He continued to ogle his new watch, when noticed it give of a peculiar, bright, green glow.

Initially, Sonic suspected that the watch had a lighting mechanism within it, but remembered he hadn't pressed any of its buttons. The basement lab was well lit, so a glow-in-the-dark feature was null and void. "Maybe it's solar powered or something," he guessed. Sonic ran outside to see if his theory was correct, but as a result, the light grew slightly dimmer. When he returned to the basement, the light, once again, shined brighter than before. Perplexed by this strange reaction, Sonic summoned his uncle for an analysis. "Hey, Unc'. Check THIS out." Chuck approached Sonic and examined the watch closely. "Oh, my. That's odd. Even for a common watch, I haven't seen something like this occur," Chuck stated, vigorously stroking his thick whiskers. After a minute of observation, Sonic and Chuck simultaneously turned towards a rather large contraption. The machine was actually a Chaos Emerald Containment Unit, which held one of the legendary Chaos Emeralds (the very Emerald Sonic's mother left in his care before he fled). "Maybe it's because of the Chaos Emerald. The energy that the emerald is giving off is somehow causing this reaction, or even an attraction. This is quite an astounding accessory, indeed, but how is something as simple as a watch responding to the emerald through the Containment Unit?" Sonic was also baffled at the strange reaction, but even stranger, he was unable to shake a bad vibe. Deep down, he felt something was amiss, but he didn't know what. Nevertheless, Sonic had a bad feeling about his new watch, and his intuition rarely led him wrong.

Not wanting to take any chances, Sonic turned to Chuck and asked, "Say, Uncle Chuck. Do you mind if I hold on to the Chaos Emerald just for today?" Taken aback by Sonic's request, Chuck replied, "You're in need of the Chaos Emerald? What for?" "Nothin' special. Just for safe keeping, is all," Sonic responded, masking his uncertainty behind his cool attitude. Well aware and knowledgeable of the power the gem contained, Chuck wasn't so compliant to give in to Sonic's wish like he usually was. Chuck shook his head and solemnly said, "That's what I built the Containment Unit for. There's no telling what type of havoc would be wreaked if the Chaos Emerald falls into the wrong hands. Honestly, I can't say that I'm extremely comfortable with this plan, Sonic." "The wrong hands? So…are you saying you can't trust ME?" Sonic replied disappointingly. Chuck stood frozen in silence; unable to fathom the thought of saying Sonic was unreliable or untrustworthy. Sure, Sonic was often a mischievous boy, but in Chuck's eyes, he was always dependable in the time of need. "Uncle Chuck, you're gonna have to trust me on this one," Sonic honestly stated as he placed a hand on his Uncle's shoulder. With his will power to argue diminishing, Chuck, yet again, conceded to Sonic's plea. He sighed and said, "Alright. If you can keep it with you at all times, you can take it with you. But you're to return with it right after you finish you're deliveries. There are a few tests I would like to run concerning the emerald and your watch. Understood?" Sonic nodded in agreement, "I Promise!" Sonic took the Chaos Emerald out of the Containment Unit and but in the small chest his was given years ago. After stuffing it in his back pack, Sonic said, "Gotta make my runs, now. I'll be back before you know it." Chuck smiled at his nephew as he made his exit, "Alright, sport. See you soon." Chuck, still reflecting on the past, warily thought, _Please be careful out there, Sonic._

Sonic stepped out of his front door and overlooked his hometown. The beautiful sunlight gleamed brightly throughout Central City, contrasting a clear blue sky. Not even the darkest of allies could escape from its radiant glow. A warm, gentle breeze brushed through Sonic's fur as he observed the hustle and bustle of the city. "Okay. Let's see," Sonic said as he examined one of the packages due for its delivery, "9107 Coconut Avenue. So this one's way across town, huh?" Sonic tapped his index finger on his chin as he contemplated his route to the address. "Around this time, traffic's gonna start picking up. And as I get closer downtown, it's really gonna be hectic. But it's also the last day of school, so traffic's probably gonna be murderous!" After a few moments of planning, Sonic finally made his decision. "Looks like I'm gonna have to split my route, this time: Hitting' 'em high and low. Perfect! Just how I like it!" Sonic grinned widely with delight.

Following a brief but thorough stretching session, Sonic sped off from his home in a blaze of blue. He dashed through the streets of Central City at the speed of sound, carefully drifting around the tightest of corners with well timed precision. As Sonic suspected, rush hour traffic was beginning to form. Did that stop the hedgehog's super speed? Of course not! As each oncoming vehicle approached his path, Sonic skillfully dodged them with relative ease. "Heh. It looks like traffic wasn't as bad as I thought," Sonic cheerfully proclaimed. Be that as it may, it seemed that Sonic had spoken too soon, as a van, its driver honking rapidly and yelling some rather abrasive vocabulary, speed towards him. Thinking quickly, Sonic picked up the pace with the full intent of closing the gap between the van and himself. Before an imminent collision could occur, Sonic hopped atop of the roof of the van and jumped onto a beam protruding from a nearby building. He then proceeded to swing from the beam onto a thick metallic cable, grinding his way amongst it. Sonic's screams of exhilaration echoed through Central City. Once he reached the end of the extensive length of the cable, Sonic sprung off of its mount, where he gracefully "full twist" flipped in the air. He safely landed on his feet and picked up his momentum as he continued through the main city.

"Alright! I should be getting pretty close now!" Sonic declared. Unfortunately, it seemed that getting to his destination wouldn't be a complete cake walk. Moving about, Sonic noticed road barricades near a construction site where a new establishment was being built. Forklifts, trucks and various forms of heavy machinery blocked the main passage Sonic intended to take, much to his disgust. "Oh, COME ON! They really wanted to pick TODAY, of all days, to work on this?" Sonic complained. A series of wooden planks and steel poles were towering 70 feet above the ground in a _seemingly _solid scaffold. Due to a sudden mishap by the crane operator, the massive scaffold was damaged and its entire foundation slowly began to crumble. The crew of construction workers immediately began to evacuate from the site, but Sonic was far less than frightened. "Looks like I don't have a choice," Sonic said as he raced towards the catastrophe with excitement in his eyes. Utilizing the planks and pipes, Sonic agilely jumped his way to the top amidst the tumbling scaffold. Upon reaching the last plank, Sonic jumped onto a rail hoisted by a crane and ran to its end. "Guess my low route's done. Time to take higher ground," said Sonic. Next, he leaped off the rail, soaring in mid-air towards a nearby building, and latched on to its fire escape. Sonic swung around the ladder of the fire escaped and launched himself onto a wall of an adjacent building. With little time to waste, Sonic jumped back onto the wall he previously jumped from, swiftly alternating between the two buildings. Once he reached the roof, Sonic continued to jump on to a succession of rooftops without stopping or slowing down. At long last, Sonic's first destination was in plain sight. He hopped of the building right across the street from the package's address and slid down its awning, making a soft landing. "Let's see if I set a new personal record." Sonic glanced at his new watch. "4 minutes and 15 seconds. Do I ever cease to amaze myself?" the hedgehog playfully boasted.

**_*DING-DONG*_**

"Blue Streak Inc. I've got a special delivery for you!" Sonic announced to his customer. There was no initial response, so he decided to give it another shot.

**_*DING-DONG*_**

"Blue Streak Inc. Special Delivery! Anybody home?!" he exclaimed. "YEAH, YEAH! I'M COMIN'! KEEP YOUR STINKIN' PANTIES ON…FOR ALL OUR SAKES!" An ornery yet familiar voice slurred. As the door opened, Sonic's charming smile gradually changed to a frown of horror, realizing customer was none other than Ms. Dowell in a rather casually unkempt appearance. Ms. Dowell's trademark French rolled hairstyle was now a long but unruly cluster. Her trendy white blouse and black skirt were replaced by a white wife beater and baggy black sweat pants. Lastly, the dangerous yard stick that Sonic was so accustomed to seeing was replaced by a half empty fifth of "Jack Rabbit's" Whiskey (which may be _more_ dangerous). One word only came to Sonic's mind: Yikes! Ms. Dowell greeted her ex-student with an unfriendly grimace. "So, you came to screw up my summer, too. Eh, wise-guy?" she hissed. Sonic gulped nervously and replied, "A-actually, no, Ms. D…er…Dowell. Y-ya see, I have a package for you on behalf of Blue Streak- "Give it here," Ms. Dowell growled, not wanting to hear another word from Sonic's mouth. Sonic handed her the packaged with a groan. Ms. Dowell snatched it from his hand and signed the confirmation slip attached to it. Realizing the tension was thick between the teacher and pupil, Sonic made an attempt to lighten the mood. "Downing that whole bottle of Jack, huh? Must be one helluva party goin' on in there!" Sonic jested. "There IS no party and if there was, you sure as hell wouldn't be invited. So piss off!" Ms. Dowell spat. Apparently Sonic had given her a harder time than he intended, today. He knew that she didn't want him in her presence, yet he persisted. "So, you're all by your lonesome?" Sonic asked, giving Ms. Dowell a cheeky grin. "Hey, uh, are you looking for some extra company? Maybe I can swing by when I'm done working and…" Ms. Dowell formed a distasteful glare at Sonic, gritting her teeth. Sonic laughed nervously and said, "Ohohoho-kaaay. It seems like none of these jokes are working. Sooooo... I think I'm just gonna jet now. ! Within moments Sonic was about a mile away from the irritable Ms. Dowell's abode. "Whew. I made outta there alive! That has GOT to be some kind of mira-"

**_*CRRRSSSH*_**

"GAH! WHAT THE HELL?!" Sonic nearly tripped over an oddly familiar bottle of liquor that somehow flew from the direction he just departed. Sonic quickly glanced back in disbelief. "Wait. How did…but, I'm way over…Holy CRAP! She's got a sick arm! That lady's friggin' NUTS!"

After an hour of delivery service, Sonic finally finished his work day and decided to stop by a street vendor he visited quite frequently. " What'll it be, today, Sonic? The usual?" The purveyor, a slightly chubby brown mouse, asked. "You know me too well, Tony," Sonic replied. Tony immediately pulled out two jumbo hot dogs and slathered them in spicy chili sauce. "Hm. And I thought _I_ was fast…" Sonic commented as he anxiously took the two franks. "Well, you've been coming here more times than I can count. I was expecting you at any time," Tony remarked. "Oh? Is that so?" "Yep. Hell, it's getting to a point where I'm starting to see you in my sleep for Pete's sake!" "Not gonna lie, Tony; that's weirdin' me out a bit," Sonic said, "But, then again, I AM your best customer!" Tony only hunched his shoulders. "You got a point there. So, whaddaya have in mind since you're outta school for the summer? There's gonna be plenty of tourist visiting the city, which means lots o' girls, Sonic! C'mon. Those pin-ups of pretty ladies can only do so much for you." The older mouse formed a smug, devilish grin. Sonic just returned a devilish look. "You REALLY had to go THERE, didn't you, ya dirty pervert?" Tony chuckled heartily. Sonic bit a huge chunk out of one of the chili dogs and said, "Actually, I haven't really given a lot of thought. I've been kinda busy with my daily grind, so I didn't have much time to come up with a plan besides sleeping in." "Working so much that you can't plan a vacation for yourself; welcome to the corporate world, kid!" Tony replied, playfully shaking one of Sonic's shoulders. "Oh, whatever, dude. Hey, who knows; maybe somethin' badass my come up. Or maybe this summer's gonna be dull as dirt. Only time will tell," Sonic commented.

As he prepared to consume his second chili dog, Sonic looked up and noticed a large aircraft hovering above Central City. This caught Ton's attention, as well. "What the hell is THAT?" Tony queried as he stared at the vessel. Sonic shook his head in uncertainty. "I don't know what that is, but this doesn't look good." "Don't be so uptight. This could be a prop for a movie scene or somethin', for all WE know," Tony reassured the hedgehog. Howbeit, that wasn't the case, considering many civilians in Central City also looked towards the airship in complete awe. Suddenly, Sonic saw several small objects dropping from the aircraft, exponentially growing in size the closer they approached land. Five of those particular objects were heading in the direct spot Sonic and Tony were standing. "LOOK OUT!" Sonic yelled, pushing Tony away from his hot dog stand before it was crushed. Before he knew it, Sonic was surrounded by a group of 5 hunter androids. "WE HAVE YOU SURRONDED. SURRENDER THE CHAOS EMERALD OR PREPARE TO BE ERADICATED," one of the androids threatened in monotone. "Damn! Why can't I be wrong just once?" Sonic grumbled. As usual, his instinct proved him right, for an anonymous diabolical force was in after his Chaos Emerald. In spite of a perilous scenario, Sonic was not the same boy he was 7 years prior. He was MUCH different. The group of robots slowly began to approach Sonic with weapons drawn. As one of the drones took sharp aim, preparing to seal Sonic's fate, Sonic unexpectedly waved his hands and cried, "WAIT! WAIT! WAAAAIIIIIT! HOLD ON!" Somehow, this outburst managed to ward off the robots for a brief moment. Initially, it was suspected that Sonic was willing to surrender the emerald as he rummaged through the pockets of his shorts. Yet, what Sonic pulled out was not a Chaos Emerald, but an MP3 player. "I've gotta play the right jam for this," he said as he began scrolling through his rather lengthy playlist. "No…nope…uh-uh…nah…not today…Geez. Why the hell did I even download THIS song?" This delay left the fleet of drones puzzled, but steadfast on their objective. "Ah. Here we go!" With the press of a button, Sonic began to rhythmically tap his foot and nod his head to the beat of one of his favorite tunes. All the while, he continued to munch on his half eaten chili dog. By this point, the drones had grown impatient and resumed to aim for the hedgehog. Sonic, now finished with his meal, belched audibly and smirked. "Alrighty, then, boys! Let's Play!"

Locked on target, two of the drones opened fire at Sonic. Oddly enough, ever rapid shot ended up hitting each other, completely destroying them both. The first attack failed, and Sonic was now in mid-air. "My turn!" Sonic spun towards one of the androids and rammed head first into it, smashing it to several pieces. The two remaining androids quickly approached Sonic. As one attempted to strike, Sonic swiftly evaded the attack by dropping to pavement. Still on his back, Sonic counter-attacked with a spinning windmill, and then landed a one-armed handstand kick shortly before the android could even hit the ground. "Four down, one to go!" said Sonic with the final drone in his sights. Sonic quickly spun to its direction as the android fired at him. Carefully dodging the rapid fire of bullets, Sonic attacked the android with a mid round house and spinning reverse roundhouse kick combination, leading into an aerial cartwheel kick, and finally finishing the mechanical assassin with a backflip kick into its head. "You guys made that WAAAAY to easy for me," Sonic proudly proclaimed. His victory was brought to an end when he heard several screams of terror come from various parts of Central City. "Well, crap. Rain on my parade, why don't you?!" Sonic griped, "Looks like I gotta run…again. Thanks a heap for the chili dogs! See ya, Tony!" Dumbfounded, Tony watched as Sonic sped away, until he realized, "Hey. He didn't even pay me! Oh, God damn it! That's the third time this month!"

Sonic valiantly fought in the midst of the chaos, destroying every robotic drone in sight. As he raced through the city, Sonic caught sight of a mother and her two children. Three robots hovered above the fearful family threateningly. In an act of heroism, Sonic sprung into the air, smashed into one of the drones with a homing attack, and ricocheted into the other two before making a solid landing on ground. "Thank you so much, sir. I thought my children and I were done for," the grateful parent said as tears fell from her eyes. Sonic sternly replied, "No need to thank me. Just head home. It's too crazy for an afternoon stroll with the kids." With little hesitation, the family quickly evacuated the scene. After several minutes, Sonic had finally succeeded in ridding the town of the robotic onslaught…

**_*BOOOOOOM!*_**

…Or so he thought. "I just cannot catch a break today, can I?" Sonic irritably said as he headed towards the direction of the noise.

"MAN DOWN! MAN DOWN! WE'RE TAKING ENEMY FIRE!" a soldier from G.U.N., the United Federation military, shouted. Upon Sonic's arrival at a familiar plaza, he was stunned to discover several G.U.N. soldiers retreating from a ruthless attack from a gargantuan mecha. The mecha towered at 45 feet high with four massive legs, two long arms and equipped with an arsenal of heavy artillery (which included a laser cannon). It had no name, but it did have a label branded on its structure: E-075. Trembling with uncontainable excitement, Sonic boldly confronted the metallic monstrosity. "Y'know, my day was going pretty swell. I had a great day at school, summer's finally here, and my work day ended much sooner than usual. Then you and all of your little friends had to drop in and SCREW it all up for me!" Sonic pointed at E-075 with a fire in his eyes. "Unfortunately for you, you're about to find out, firsthand, how much I HATE unpaid overtime!" Sonic confidently stated as he assumed a combatant stance, "Bring it on, big guy!"

E-075 immediately targeted Sonic and fired a barrage of missiles where he stood. Although there wave of missiles were large in quantity, Sonic managed to dodge them. Once its defenses were down, Sonic seized the opportunity to attack by launching himself into E-075's mid section. As its next offensive, E-075 rocketed into the air and returned to the ground with an earth shaking slam. Consequently, the seismic landing disrupted the foundation of a nearby establishment, causing it to crash into the plaza. Yet again, Sonic was able to avoid a fatal outcome. With an attempt to destroy the fast-footed hedgehog once and for all, E-075charged its laser cannon and fired a massive blast at Sonic, obliterating many vehicles and houses in the surrounding area. With nothing but ash, rubble and a cloud of smoke in its wake, E-075 had finally- "Yo, Brass balls! You lookin' for someone?!" The mecha directed its attention to find certain smug blue hedgehog nonchalantly leaning on one of its large appendages. "I got a target for ya to hit right here! TAKE YOUR BEST SHOT!" Sonic taunted as he swatted his rear end. With little options left, E-075 decided to rely on brute force and attempted to trample Sonic. Due to its extreme size, however, each stomp was far too slow to for the agile Sonic and the aggressive maneuver failed miserably. Growing desperate, E-075 reached for a nearby G.U.N. tank and hurled it at the hedgehog. Sonic jumped onto the soaring tank and leaped towards the mecha. In response, it swung its massive arms like a propeller in an attempt to swat Sonic like an insect. Sonic swiftly grabbed on to one of the spinning robotic arms. "Upsie-daisy!" said Sonic as he proceeded to swing atop the arm he held on to. As he ran closer to the truculently flailing robot's head, Sonic buzz sawed E-075 cannon off its structure to prevent further destruction. From that, Sonic hopped onto the nearest rooftop. "Time to end this!" he heroically stated. As his final attack, Sonic spun at full speed from the rooftop and shot straight through E-075's core, resulting in its detonation. At long last, the reign of terror that fell upon Central City was brought to a resounding end thanks to the fearless endeavors of Sonic the Hedgehog!

"Tch. I'll cut ya some slack; at least you tried," Sonic teased at the now destroyed mecha. "What a day. I pissed of my least favorite teacher, made my deliveries, stopped an invasion of tyrannical robots, and I still held on to the Chaos Emerald! Heh. And to think Uncle Chuck couldn't trust…" Just then, Sonic's heart sank into his stomach. Amidst the turmoil, Sonic had forgotten about Chuck, realizing his safety may be at stake. "Oh, no! I've gotta get home! Uncle Chuck could be…" Without a moment to spare, Sonic rushed to his home, hoping that Chuck was still safe and sound.

When he arrived, Sonic was distraught to find his home in complete disarray. Judging by the broken front door, the perpetrators, possible related to the invasion, raided the house. "No! He's gotta be here! He MUST be okay!" Sonic tried to convince himself. He rushed inside yelling Chuck's name in hopes of a response, but to no avail. He searched from the corners of the attic, to the now destroyed basement laboratory. Yet, no sign of the elder hedgehog remained. "Damn it! Why did it have to be him? Why is this happening to us?!" Sonic screamed, banging his fist against the basement wall. In spite of an outstanding victory, Sonic could do nothing but hang his head in guilt and defeat. The one remaining member of his bloodline that brightened his dark life had been kidnapped. It mattered not that the tyrants failed to obtain the Chaos Emerald. Sonic felt that he, _himself, _failed to protect what he felt was more valuable; his family. With hope lost, Sonic could do nothing but grieve. As he walked into the living room, staring at an assortment of family pictures on the wall, he noticed a strange envelope on the entertainment stand. Sonic opened the envelope and read a message enclosed within it, which stated:

_To Sonic the Hedgehog:_

_ If you are reading this message, you have surely realized that your relative, Dr. Charles Hedgehog, is currently missing. Without question, you may be wondering where he has disappeared to. Dr. Charles is now in the possession of Crimson Cloak Enterprise and Robotnik Technology Group. Rest assured, he is still alive, but if you ever wish to see him again, it is highly imperative that you fulfill these demands. You, Sonic the Hedgehog, are required to compete in the upcoming Fist of Chaos world martial arts tournament we have sponsored. In additional to your successful participation in the competition, you must also collect the remaining 6 Chaos Emeralds. Utilizing the Chaos Radar we have provided you with, the possibilities of finding the emeralds will be greatly increased. Should you fail to comply with our whims and demands, we cannot guarantee the survival of Dr. Charles, let alone his safe return. In short: THIS PROPOSITION IS NOT OPTIONAL. __**WE SUGGEST YOU PROCEED ACCORDINGLY!**_

_Crimson Cloak Enterprise_

_Robotnik Technology Group_

Although relieved to know that Chuck was still alive, Sonic was equally furious to discover corporate tyrants have held his uncle for ransom. Sure enough, Sonic had heard of the Fist of Chaos tournament through several forms of propaganda, but was generally disinterested to enter. Now that Chuck's safety, as well as the entire planet's well being, was jeopardized, this was an opportunity he couldn't pass up. Sonic made a personal vow that Crimson Cloak Enterprise and Robotnik Technology Group would pay dearly for their misdeeds. For now, he would just have to play their game. "Hmph. I never expected to do THIS for my summer vacation. Should make one helluva back-to-school report!" Sonic inwardly joked. On that note, he immediately dashed through the sunset Central City to sign up at the nearest arena. With inextinguishable passion burning deep within his soul, Sonic grinned and exclaimed, "LOOK OUT, WORLD! 'CAUSE HERE COMES SONIC THE HEDGEHOG!'"

* * *

**_Uuuugh. That friggin' boss…er…I mean Mech battle, man. Eh, well. Like I promised, there was a lot more butt kickin' in store. And I made sure I supplied it. I hope you all enjoyed this update. I promise I'll do my best to make the future fight scenes a lot more interesting and cinematic. My apologies if the chapter was a bit too lengthy, but kudos if you read the whole damned thing. Leave reviews telling me the good, bad and ugly. Constructive criticism is ALWAYS welcome. Thank you so much for reading! This is HazardouZ-Ink signing off._**

**_Author's inspirational playlist/fitting songs:_**

**_The Escape- The Bouncer Ost_**

**_Xiaoyu theme- Tekken Tag Tournament (Arcade Soundtrack)_**

**_Move- Street Fighter EX3 Ost_**

**_Peril- Halo 2 Ost_**

**_Wave Ocean~The Inlet- Sonic 06 Ost_**

**_Barret's theme- Final Fantasy VII Ost_**

**_Sokkyou 3- Cromartie High School Ost_**

**_Battle 2 theme- Final Fantasy IX_**

**_Are you Ready- SKIDRUSH Ost_**

**_Tiger Jackson's theme- Tekken 3 Ost _**

**_Bottom of the Sea- Metal Slug 5 Ost_**

**_Separated from Yokosuka- Shenmue Ost_**

**_Silent Hill (Nakoruru Stage)- Capcom vs. SNK_**


End file.
